


Free

by Requiemesque



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiemesque/pseuds/Requiemesque
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Free

You know every part of me.  
I am your carefully traced masterpiece,   
your graceful property;  
the free bird with the clipped wings.  
You've met my deepest flesh,  
my soul seared sharp, begging-  
please, when I'm without you;  
teach me how to breathe again.  
You've met my deepest flesh,  
when you stormed the castle  
and confused the sword safe -   
for its pretty, pretty poetry.  
You've met my deepest flesh -  
how can't you?  
You've locked the door,  
and swallowed the key.  
You've cut me with a scalpel,  
and sewed me back again;  
somewhat convinced,   
that these scars are decorations.  
So tell me, is it your love  
or is it your pride-  
when you blind a person,  
to teach them how to see?


End file.
